The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique for converting image data obtained by scanning to another data format.
Through improvement in OCR (optical character recognition) technique, the contents of image data obtained by scanning an original document on a multifunction peripheral or the like have become able to be edited on a PC (personal computer) by converting the image data to data in a format available within application software, such as spreadsheet software, text editing software or presentation software, and saving the converted data in a file. For example, there is a technique for converting image data obtained by scanning to data available within such application software as described above.